Trust the Hours
by daydreambeliever62
Summary: Future Fic:  It's about seven years in the future, and everything's different.  But what hasn't changed is that the only thing guaranteeing tomorrow is that time stops for no one. UPDATE: Chapter 6 is up!  Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please take a look at the first bit of a new story I'm working on. I have a decent idea where I'd like to go with it, but I'm still working a few things out, so please let me know what you think so far. I know it's short, but if you like it, I'll update soon. Thanks!

By the way, in case you're wondering, I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy.

Derek glanced at his watch as he rushed into the exam room. "Shit," he muttered to himself. "Twenty minutes late." He had been called into emergency surgery before lunch and it had taken him much longer than he expected.

"There goes my father of the year award," he joked, leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead. Meredith just sighed and smiled and lay back on the bed. Derek could tell she was exhausted and made a mental note to talk to the Chief about when she could start cutting back on her hours.

"No worries, Derek," Addison said as she stood up from her chair in the corner. "We waited for you." Derek nodded his acknowledgement to the neonatal specialist. Although his former and current wives had come to be very good friends, he still felt a little uncomfortable when the two were together.

"I had a trauma victim," he explained as Addison got the ultrasound equipment ready. "Pretty bad car crash, I guess. I heard the pit was packed."

Derek watched his wife's face light up as the fuzzy picture appeared on the screen. After all they went through with the fertility counseling, specialists, and treatments, Meredith was delighted to have finally gotten pregnant. Even in the rough first few months, Meredith was completely unable to wipe the grin off her face. She never used to think of herself as the mommy sort, but now that they had been married more than two years and she had nearly completed her residency, it was time. And she couldn't be happier.

Neither could I, Derek thought, squinting to focus in on the picture. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous sometimes that Meredith had already spent four months with their son or daughter before he had any chance to get to know the baby. But just seeing the picture brought him so much closer. Knowing that the tiny form on the screen would someday grow into his little boy or girl, someone who would depend on him and look up to him, and grow up to maybe make a difference made him feel as though he were on top of the world.

"This," Addison's voice intruded, "is your baby." Derek met Meredith's eyes and couldn't help but match her smile. Their child was right there on the screen, they could hear its little fluttering heartbeat. It was so real, so fantastic, so special because it was their baby, the baby that was a result of their love.

Derek first noticed the bewildered look on his wife's face, then followed her eyes to those of the obstetrician. "Holy…" Addison whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I really appreciate knowing that people are reading (and hopefully enjoying!) I hope you like it…_

"Derek," Meredith said worriedly, biting her lip to keep from crying. He let out a huge sigh and ran his hand through his hair as he turned around to face her. Addison had just excused herself to answer a page, and it took Meredith everything she had to hold it together until she left.

"It'll be okay," Derek whispered, although he knew he needed to convince himself first before he even attempted to reassure his wife. "We'll get through this, Mer, we always do."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked into his bewildered face. "It's not going to be okay. Don't try and deny it. I see it on your face." Derek rushed over to the bed and sat down next to his wife, pulling her onto his lap. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, but he held her as she cried, let her sob into his shoulder. He bent down to kiss her hair and inhale her lavender scent.

"This is not what I wanted," Meredith managed between sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know," Derek soothed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. But you're a doctor, honey. You know that sometimes, your body has a different plan for you."

"Exactly, Derek," Meredith spat, sitting up and wiping her tears. "I am a doctor. And everyday I see people die, Derek. Innocent people die because their bodies had a stupid plan they didn't agree with." She pushed further away, struggling to get her feet on the ground so she could stand up.

"Sweetheart," Derek countered, pulling her back into his lap. "Do you know how many miracles you witness everyday too?" Meredith shuddered and buried her face in her husband's neck. "Besides," Derek continued, "I would never let you die."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Meredith sobbed into his shoulder. She tried not to notice as his arms tightened around her and she felt a tear fall onto her hair.

00000000000000000000000000

"Nice work in there, Dr. Stevens," Addison said to her fellow neonatal specialist as they washed up after a three hour surgery later that afternoon. Although they had saved both mother and child, Addison couldn't shake the thoughts that had been plaguing her since her earlier consult with the Shepards.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery-Karev," Izzie replied, and lapsed back into their comfortable silence. "Addison?" Izzie questioned a moment later. "Is everything okay? You didn't seem your usual self in there today. You're very, well, quiet."

"I was just concentrating on the surgery, Dr. Stevens," Addison quipped, attempting to remain professional. But the hurt look on her friend and colleague's face let her know that Izzie wasn't buying her story. She knew she needed to share, this, after all, would be her case too. Not to mention her best friend, Addison thought, shaking her head. "Meet me in my office in fifteen."

00000000000000000000000000

"George O'Malley, this discussion is not over!" Callie called to her husband, jogging to catch up to him. "This is so immature," she muttered, "but totally not my fault."

"Oh, it's over," George called back. "Maybe we could have a discussion if you weren't so incredibly unreasonable. But nooo," he mocked. "We've got to do things your way because you're the lady of the house." He turned the corner and Callie sped up to catch him. "Excuse me, Dr. Montgomery-Karev!" she heard her husband call as she ran smack into her friend.

"I am so sorry, Addison," Callie gushed, bending down to pick up her friend's scattered files. She looked back up, expecting some kind of reaction, preferably laughter, but was surprised to see that Addison seemed rather distant and was staring the other way down the hallway.

"Oh, that's alright," Addison responded after a moment, shaking her head. "I don't where my head's been. Trouble in paradise, Callie?"

Callie laughed and handed back the files. "I don't know that I would have called it paradise in the first place. But yes, I guess you could say that. He seems to think the kids need a puppy for Christmas. I, on the other hand, think the idea is absolutely insane."

Addison gave a half-hearted chuckle, then went back to looking down the hall. "Dr. O'Malley," Izzie acknowledged, coming down the hall the opposite way. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Montgomery-Karev?"

"Yes, Dr. Stevens," Addison responded. "You'll have to excuse me, Callie. Good luck with your puppy."

Callie watched them walk together into Addison's office. Something was certainly not right, she thought, it wasn't like Addison to act so uninterested. "Shit," she exclaimed as her pager went off in her pocket, making her jump. "911," she muttered, pushing the dog to the back of her mind and taking off towards her patient.

00000000000000000000000000

"A puppy!?" Izzie squealed as she walked into Addison's office. "George and Callie are getting a puppy? The kids will be so pleased, they'll love it! You know, the world would be a better place if everybody had a puppy. That's what I always say."

"Stevens," Addison cut her off. "I called you here so we could talk, and unfortunately, it's not about puppies."

Izzie blushed and sat quietly in a chair, a bit taken aback by the other doctor's sudden disproval. "Sorry, Dr. Montgomery-Karev," she muttered.

Addison sighed. "No, I'm sorry Izzie. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just, I've had a lot on my mind today."

"Is everything alright?" Izzie questioned, growing concerned. "Are you having trouble with Alex? Are the girls alright?" Addison didn't respond. "Oh god," Izzie continued, "you're not…? Oh my god, you are! You're pregnant!"

"Nooo!" Addison said firmly. "Definitely not. It's not even about me. Izzie," she struggled to find the words. "As you know, I met with the Shepard's this morning for Meredith's prenatal appointment."

Izzie could feel the color drain from her face and her smile fade away as she looked into Addison's eyes. "The baby?" she questioned. "What's wrong with the baby?"

Addison sighed again. "Make that babies," was all she said, as she watched Izzie's eyes widen in surprise and the smile return to her face.

"Twins?!" she squealed. "Oh, how adorable! Oh my gosh, I hope they dress them alike! How did Meredith take it? Is she overwhelmed?"

"Triplets," Addison corrected, but couldn't let her former intern's excitement drag on. "As you know," she continued quickly "I only implanted two embryos this round of in vitro. Which means that," Addison stopped to listen as Izzie interrupted.

"Which means that one of the embryos divided. Which means that two of the babies are identical!" Addison nodded. Izzie smiled, proud of herself for making that determination, but more excited with the thought of shopping for identical nieces or nephews. Addison opened her mouth to speak, but the realization hit Izzie first.

"Wait," Izzie said as she suddenly stopped smiling. "There's nothing especially risky about identical babies. And you still look like there's something wrong. What are you not telling me, Addison? What's wrong with Meredith's babies?"

_Please don't shoot. I swear, you'll know soon enough. Next chapter, I promise. In the meantime, how about you review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I know some of you had your suspicions, so read on to see if you're right…_

Addison was making notes in some charts at her desk a half hour later, while Izzie still sat in her chair, seemingly mesmerized by the comings and goings outside Addison's door. The mood was somber, and neither had spoken in a good fifteen minutes. Addison couldn't help but jump when Izzie suddenly straightened in her chair. "Look who's here!" she cried, smiling.

"Aunt Izzie!" Addison heard from her doorway as her two young daughters launched themselves across her office and onto their favorite aunt.

"Ella! Maddie!" Izzie gushed between hugs, "I've missed you both soooo much!"

Addison smiled at the scene as she reached up for a kiss from her husband, who wrapped his arms around her neck. "What brings you here on your day off?" she asked, leaning her head onto Alex's chest.

"The girl's didn't want to go to school this morning," he explained, "so I suggested that maybe the day would go a little faster if they could look forward to dinner with mommy tonight."

"You did not," Addison laughed, playfully hitting him on the arm. "You bribed them with I-Z-Z-I-E time!"

Alex laughed, looking at his daughters clamoring onto his friend's lap and fighting for her attention. "I do what I have to do," he conceded. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked a moment later, noticing his wife's unusually vacant stare.

Addison sighed and turned to her daughters. "Girls," she said, waiting for their attention, "Mommy and daddy need to talk for a minute, so your Aunt Izzie is going to take you down to the cafeteria. I need you to find a table so when we're done we can come eat dinner with you, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Izzie responded enthusiastically, grabbing the girls' hands. She led them out of the room, pausing at the door to share a sympathetic smile with her friend.

After checking to make sure the girls were well out of earshot, Alex sat down on the edge of Addison's desk and grabbed his wife's hands. "What's going on, Ad?" he asked.

Addison sighed, dreading having to tell the story again. "I examined Meredith today. Both of the embryos I implanted developed, but one divided into identical twins." Addison couldn't bear to look at her husband's face. He knew he'd be thrilled for Meredith, and it would hurt even more to crush him. "They didn't separate fully," she continued, staring at the floor. "They're conjoined twins. Thoracopagus. Joined at the chest."

00000000000000000000000000

"Well, well, Izzie Stevens," Mark Sloane teased, sliding onto the bench across the cafeteria table. "I didn't know you had two beautiful daughters. When did this happen?"

"You're so silly, Uncle Mark," Ella giggled. "Aunt Izzie's not my mommy. Mommy is!"

"Of course!" Mark acted. "How could I forget! You have your mommy, and Aunt Izzie is Madeleine's mommy!"

"No!" Ella squealed, giggling some more. "Maddie's mommy is same as mine! Tell him," she motioned to her younger sister.

Madeleine climbed up into Izzie's lap and, putting her thumb in her mouth, responded with an emphatic nod, causing everyone at the table to laugh. "Don't be shy, sweetie," Izzie cooed. "You remember Uncle Mark." Madeleine nodded again, but kept her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

"So you're in, what, eighth grade now?" Mark asked Ella as she moved across the table to show him the pictures she had drawn.

"Second grade," she laughed, holding up her self-portrait for her uncle to examine. "And Maddie's in pre-school. She's just a baby."

"I am not," Madeleine retorted as she removed her thumb and held up four fingers. "I'm almost this many!"

Mark laughed as his niece buried her face into Izzie's neck. Although he wasn't as close with Addison's girls as many others in the hospital, he loved to spend time with them when he could. It was always hard for him to believe how much they grew between visits to the hospital, and how much more they came to look like their mother. Each girl shared her beautiful red hair and big blue eyes, and Mark couldn't help but think, even as he watched them with their crayon-colored pictures, that they'd grow up to break a lot of hearts.

Mark's thoughts were interrupted as Cristina Yang bustled into the cafeteria and fell down onto the bench next to Izzie. "Where's Meredith?" she demanded.

"I'm not really sure," Izzie answered hesitantly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Cristina glared at her, suppressing a snort. "You're not my person, Barbie," she responded. Although Izzie and Cristina had come to a sort of understanding over the years, they had agreed not to try and be best friends. They got along well enough, and truthfully, enjoyed each other's senses of perkiness or sarcasm.

"Hi Aunt Cristina," Ella said quietly. She was always careful to use her best manners, and although she didn't want to interrupt an important adult conversation, she knew it was nice to greet her aunts and uncles when she saw them.

"Hey McMunchkins!" Cristina responded somewhat genuinely, having discovered a special soft-side she reserved for the girls. "Now where's Meredith?" she snapped back into her usual self. "I need to talk to her."

"Um, Cristina," Izzie said gently. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, Barbie," Cristina answered. "But make it quick. I need to talk to Meredith."

"No," Izzie continued. "That's what I need to talk to you about. But over there. Mark, can you keep an eye on the kids?"

"Of course," he responded, reaching out to take Madeleine from Izzie. "Is it okay if I hold you while Aunt Izzie's busy, Maddie?" he asked gently. Despite the nodded response, the shy girl never took her eyes away from her favorite aunt.

"See you later, McKiddies," Cristina said before turning worriedly to Izzie. "What's going on? Is Meredith alright?"

Izzie told Cristina everything Addison had told her earlier. Unlike herself however, Izzie didn't think Cristina seemed very sad at all. Instead, she was on a mission.

"But they can be operated on, right? I mean, after they're born, we can correct all this. Addison's the best in the country Izzie. Meredith's babies will be okay," Cristina said with conviction, although her eyes depicted anything but.

"We won't know exactly what organs they share until they're born," Izzie stated quietly. "But Cristina," she stopped as her voice broke, trying to regain her composure. "Cristina---Addison only heard one heartbeat."

_(Gasp!) Whatever will Meredith and Derek do? Will the babies be okay? Find out in the next (okay, next many) installments of 'Trust the Hours'…_

_Review, please! If you love it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me. I can only take it in the direction you want it to go if you tell me what that direction is. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your feedback, it inspires and motivates me so much to keep writing. That being said, I'm truly sorry it took so long to get this update up. Lots of schoolwork this week, but I'm hopeful that I'll be able to write ahead a little this weekend and have enough to post throughout the week. I think that's all for now, so…happy reading!_

Meredith had been staring at the ceiling in the on-call room for what felt like hours when she heard the door creep open and a person shuffle inside. She didn't bother to look though, whoever it was would know that she didn't want to be bothered. She hadn't moved since Derek had been called into surgery and left her laying on her back on the small bed. It was almost as though if she kept still, time would stop. And if time stopped, she wouldn't have her babies. And if she didn't have her babies, then maybe everything would go back to being okay.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" she heard Derek ask as he sat down on the bed, pulling her to him. She wondered how long he'd been gone, but didn't have the energy to ask. They sat silently together, each lost in their thoughts, wondering how their lives could change so drastically since this morning. Just at breakfast they had been anxiously awaiting the ultrasound and counting down the months until they'd meet their baby.

"I have an idea," Derek said suddenly, pulling his wife up into a sitting position. "It's just about time for dinner. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and maybe sit with your friends for a bit? We're not doing any good just sitting here."

Meredith opened her mouth to protest, but Derek placed his lips on hers before she had a chance to form her words. "It's settled then," he said after a quick kiss. "Trust me, honey, it's for the best."

00000000000000000000000000

George sulked into the cafeteria and threw himself onto the bench next to his friends. "I want a puppy," he whined.

"Shut it, Bambi," Cristina snapped. "You're not the only one with problems."

"But I really want one," George responded, choosing to write off her comment as a classic Cristina remark. "Don't you wish you had a puppy?" he asked the Karev girls.

"No," Ella said simply, looking up from her drawings. "Puppies smell. And they get dirty. I don't want a dirty puppy in my house."

Mark laughed. "Her mother's daughter," he grinned.

Madeleine, reattached to her favorite aunt again, leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Doggies eat my doll, Uncle George."

George laughed, remembering the story Addison had told of their unfortunate visit to her father-in-law's farm. "Not all dogs are like that, Maddie. My dog will be trained not to. Maybe you can come visit sometime!"

Madeleine opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt Izzie's body tense up against her. George looked up to see Cristina straighten as well, then followed their gaze to where Meredith had just entered the cafeteria.

"Why is everybody tense all of a sudden?" George asked. "Did somebody fight with Meredith or something?" Izzie kicked him under the table. "Oww!" he howled as Meredith sat down next to Mark.

"Aunt Meredith!" Ella squealed, moving to Mark's other side to sit between the two. "Do you want to see the pictures I drew at school?"

"Sure, sweetie," Meredith smiled, running a hand through the girl's long hair. Derek had been right, being with other people was a good thing for her. As far as her friends knew, everything was the same as it was this morning and, even if just for another hour, she could pretend like everything was fine too. "Hi Madeleine," she said sweetly, waving to the younger girl. "Do you want to come see me, or are you stuck to Aunt Izzie like usual?" she joked, her eyes moving up to meet her friend's. "Oh," Meredith sighed, her face falling and her voice going flat. "You know. Addison told you. It's written all over your face."

"I'm your doctor too, Meredith," Izzie began, her voice drenched in sympathy.

"What is going on here?" George interrupted, looking confusedly from Izzie to Meredith.

"You too?" Meredith sighed again, looking to Cristina.

"I'm your person," was the response.

"And I'm your…your George!" he cried. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"Chill, O'Malley," Mark said. "I don't know what's happening either. It's probably some chick thing." George gave him a look, then stood immediately when Derek approached the table.

"Dr. Shepard, sir," he began. "There is something going on with your wife and nobody will tell me what it is. Can you please fill me in?"

Izzie kicked his leg again and pulled him back down to the bench, as Meredith stood up slowly and walked to the exit, breaking into a run as she turned the corner. Derek looked at her friends with complete hopelessness in his eyes, then turned to follow his wife.

"No, McDreamy," Cristina said, standing. "Let me go."

00000000000000000000000000

"Meredith," Cristina called, running down the hall behind her. "Meredith, wait."

"No," Meredith snapped, turning to face her friend with tears in her eyes. "No. Because I don't need you to preach to me. I don't need anyone to tell me anything. I want to just go on pretending that this didn't happen, that everything's the way it was this morning. But I can't. Because now you know. Now everybody knows. And I can't just pretend anymore. This is real. This is very real and there's nothing you can say, Cristina. Nothing you can possibly say to fix this. I screwed up, Cristina. I guess we all should have expected it, it runs in the family. I'm exactly what I didn't want to be, Cristina, just like my mother. I screwed up bad. I screwed up my babies."

Cristina stopped moving and looked her friend straight in the eye. "Meredith," she said, her voice breaking. "I think I may be pregnant."

_Please let me know what you think! I love reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wait! What's this? Elisabeth is back?!?! But I thought she'd fallen off the face of the earth! I haven't heard from her in weeks!_

_Ah, yes, 'tis me. I sincerely apologize for my long absence, but I want to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story and very much plan to continue. That being said, this is an extremely short chapter, but life tends to get in the way sometimes if you know what I mean. My grandfather passed away last week and I went home for awhile to be with family, and now that I'm back at school I have so much work to catch up on. So, as much as I enjoy it, writing this story hasn't exactly been a priority. But I'm starting to get back in the swing of things, so be on the lookout for more regular updates._

_And now that you know my entire life's story, on with the chapter…_

"Daddy!" the O'Malley kids squealed, running toward their father, as George walked in the front door of their split-level just outside of Seattle.

"Hey guys!" George called, swooping down to pick up his four-year old daughter and slapping his five-year old son a high five. "How was school today?"

"Girls are stupid," Zach responded, rolling his eyes. "We had our seats changed and now I'm at a table with all girls. And they only like stupid girl stuff. Plus they told the other kids I had cooties!"

George laughed and began moving toward the back of the house. "That'll all change some day Zachy, don't worry. What about you, Sydney?" he asked as he set down his daughter.

"Me and Max played together at preschool," his daughter responded. "And we were just goin' to play Frisbee in the backyard when you got here!"

"You're so stupid!" Zach interrupted. "Max isn't a real dog! He's just in your 'magination!"

Sydney stuck out her bottom lip and began to protest, but was interrupted when her mother walked through the kitchen door. "Zachary Harold O'Malley!" she hollered. "You do not call your sister stupid! In your room until dinner, now, go!" Callie sighed and handed their two-year old to George. "Sydney, you can take Max out after dinner, but I need you to help me set the table, okay?"

"But it'll be dark after dinner, Mama," Sydney protested, her lower lip still protruding. "Max won't see the Frisbee!"

"That's just the price we have to pay so we can eat with your dad, sweetie," Callie answered, shooting George a look. "Just put the plates around and fold the napkins, then you can go out for five minutes before we eat."

"Okay Mama!" Sydney replied, skipping to the table. "C'mon, Max! We gots to go outside real fast 'fore dinner!"

"How was your afternoon, honey?" George leaned in for a kiss after his older daughter scampered out of the room.

"Fine," she said, turning toward the refrigerator as his lips awkwardly reached her ear. "That is if you consider picking up three kids in three places, sitting at a soccer practice with a crying baby and a four-year old with an over-active imagination, and making dinner while trying to entertain all three of your children fine!" She slammed the refrigerator door shut and began angrily pouring milk into glasses. "And as if that wasn't enough, George, you want to add a puppy! A real live puppy that doesn't magically use the toilet like Max! Now that's just a freakin' fantastic idea!"

George opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again at his wife's glare.

"I know you're right in the midst of your residency, George," she said, a little more calmly. "I understand that my schedule allows me to take more time off than you, and sometimes you won't be here and I have to do everything with these kids. But you don't get it. You don't really get what it's like. And it's not fair that you want to add to it. Because I can't do it, George. Four kids and a dog? I can't do it." A single sob escaped her lips as she turned and left the kitchen.

George's eyes grew wide at his wife's retreating figure. "Did I hear that right, McKenzie?" he asked the little girl still in his arms. "Did she just say 'four'?"

_So, loyal readers, thank you for sticking with me these past weeks. Don't give up on me entirely, I'm coming back! (And I just may be motivated to write a little faster if I have wonderful reviews piling up in my inbox!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again, dear readers. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who have been reading and reviewing, despite my random periods of long and unexplained absence (well, I'll explain…a family emergency followed by midterm week followed by computer malfunctions does not bode well for fanfiction). But anyways, I think I'm back (I know I've promised before, but seriously, I think I mean it this time)…_

_I know some of you have been asking if this is going to be a McStizzie story…to be perfectly honest, I haven't decided yet. It is definitely open for that to happen, although probably not for a little while based on what I already have planned for the characters, but it's really up to you all. Is that what you'd like to see? Just say the word, there's a little button down on the bottom left-hand corner of the page that gives you all a voice!_

_And, just in case we've forgotten, Grey's Anatomy is not mine. Unfortunately. Now on with the show…_

Derek slowly opened the door to his bedroom, attempting to silently make it into bed without waking his wife who he was sure had only recently fallen asleep. He had been home with her for awhile, but was called back into the hospital for an emergency craniotomy. He offered to call Izzie or Cristina to come stay with her, but Meredith had insisted that she needed some time alone.

Derek paused next to the bed, pulling off his clothes before climbing in. Meredith was breathing steadily, loudly, and he figured she was into a deep sleep. Good, he thought gently laying next to her, he was glad she was able to get some rest. Derek sighed and put his arm carefully around his wife, resting his hand on the swell of her stomach out of habit. It had been a long day. It seemed like an entire year ago that Addison had broken the news to them. Thoracopagus twins, he thought, gently stroking his wife's smooth stomach, as if to soothe both her and their unborn children.

He'd seen conjoined twins before. Even operated on them. But it was different when they were your own. Nobody thinks it can happen to them. It's always somebody else's problem. Maybe a friend of a friend, maybe even someone you know, but never yourself. Derek's sisters have more than a dozen kids between them, and they are all fine. Perfectly normal, ten fingers, ten toes, one heart a piece. Even the ones who were conceived with help from fertility experts. So how did this happen to him? To them?

Derek sighed, pulling his wife in tighter against him. He and Meredith had done everything correctly. They were surgeons, brain surgeons. They wanted these kids, they planned for a baby. They waited until they were married, until they were at a good place in their careers. Sure, they hadn't planned on three, but they'd manage. Three was a blessing. But thoracopagus conjoined twins? What had they done to deserve this?

00000000000000000000000000

"It could have been us," Addison sighed, rolling to face her husband in bed. "It so easily could have been Ella or Maddie."

Alex grunted, adjusting his pillow and pulling the blankets back to his side. "But it wasn't babe. Ella and Maddie are asleep in their own beds. They're fine. We're fine. It's three in the morning. Get some sleep."

"But I can't," Addison whined, sitting up and flipping on the light. Alex groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "Alex, sit up," she demanded. "Meredith and Derek are our best friends," she said. "And there's something wrong with their babies. We can't just sit here and sleep."

"And why not?" Alex questioned, leaning up against the headboard and pulling his wife to him.

"Because if the situations were reversed we know they'd be right here for us. I can't imagine Alex, it scares me so much to think about what they must be going through right now. Remember how terrifying it was when they told us Maddie needed a breathing tube? And that was only for a few days, and they promised she'd be fine, but Alex, don't you remember how scared you were?" She shook her head as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

Alex nodded, kissing his wife's hair as she nestled against him. "Meredith's babies might die," he whispered softly, "and as hard as you try, you can't guarantee you'll save them. I know what you're thinking baby, I know."

00000000000000000000000000

Meredith awoke early the next morning, glad to feel her husband's arms around her. He hadn't been there when she fell asleep the night before, he had some emergency surgery or something and had to rush into the hospital. Meredith was okay with that though, she hadn't wanted him there, she needed some time without him. He was smothering her, she remembered, and she felt like she had let him down.

Meredith tensed as the previous day's events flooded her brain. She was pregnant with conjoined twins. They weren't even born yet, and she had already screwed up her babies. Derek's babies. Meredith sighed as her husband shifted in bed, pulling her to him, holding her belly protectively. Derek would do anything for his children, she knew, absolutely anything. That's why she couldn't look at him anymore. Because she couldn't. She couldn't do this.

_Short, I know, but I'm working on it…your reviews might just motivate me to write a little faster!_


End file.
